The proximity-based service (ProSe) communication in the cellular network, such as device-to-device (D2D) communication, generally refers to a service in which user data is transmitted directly between terminals and not relayed via a network during the transmission process. In particular, as a typical scenario of the internet of things application, the D2D communication may include vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communication, and the like.
Taking the V2V communication as an example, the V2V communication may be used, for example, for the driving security management of the inside of a vehicle system and between a vehicle and another vehicle in close proximity of the vehicle, to reduce the frequency of traffic accidents. Currently, by the V2V communication, vehicle-mounted communication apparatuses are connected to the network, and the vehicle-mounted communication apparatuses transmit and share information via the network, so that the vehicle driving security can be improved. The intelligent transportation system (ITS) workgroup of the european telecommunication standards institute (ETSI) and the IEEE 802.11p workgroup have proposed corresponding intelligent transportation technology standards. The LTE-A of the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) has also started doing research on vehicle-to-everything (V2X) projects supported by the long term evolution (LTE). The internet of vehicles is mainly intended to ensure that the vehicle driving state or accident warning information can be reliably and rapidly exchanged between vehicles, thereby ensuring the driving security and reducing the accident impact.